ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Pepper
Robert Bonifacio, nicknamed Pepper, is an operator in The Ghosts. He is in the same squad as John Kozak, 30K and Ghost Lead Cedrick Ferguson. He is the sniper for the squad. Pepper is a veteran special operations operator. He fights in the covert war to achieve objectives in countries such as Pakistan, Africa, Georgia and many others. History Missions to Russia Pepper was part of Operation "Take Down Overlord". He took the shot from his M107 Barrett sniper rifle which killed Ivan Illitch Kerenski at 3300 yards (3.017 km) away, then joined up at the rally point. Pepper with his M82 took part in a mission to Russia to disable six nuclear weapons on Sokolov's base that first killed Chevchenko then Sokolov. A helicopter took the missiles away before they were finished. Raven's Rock coup A Ghost Recon Advanced Force Operations team, call-sign 'Hunter' that Pepper is a member of, was deployed to Bolivia to extract a drug runner turned gun runner named Gabriel Paez. The team is first shown in a house after 30K kills a soldier standing out front to maintain stealth. The team then moves to an open market in their pursuit of Paez. When then the Ghosts proceed a little further they discover Paez standing in a crowd while hostile forces search the area. The team then open fire on the hostiles and are engaged by more enemy units in the area. After clearing the opposition, the helicopter moves in to extract, but is forced to pull out after an RPG is fired nearly bringing the bird down. Pepper and the rest of the Ghosts proceed but meet more opposition. Paez is shot in the process as he makes his way on to a trolley train. The team continues moving, and come to a building where they to prepare to breach after discovering hostiles. Pepper and Kozak enter through one side while Ghost Lead and 30K come through the other. They swiftly enter and clear the occupants. After more radio traffic between Ghost Lead and Paez they then come upon his safe-house which has been compromised. So that they don't tip off his captors, they neutralize enemies with extreme discretion, maintaining stealth. After taking position outside, Ghost Lead and Pepper on the rear door, Kozak and 30K on the side windows they synchronize their entry, then kill the soldiers inside. Securing Paez, they proceed to extraction and come under heavy enemy resistance, including RPG fire which nearly kills them, but they react quickly and avoid damage. Around this time, a truck tries to run them over but crashes and Pepper kills the driver in the process. While awaiting orders, Pepper is shown having a conversation with 30K over if the latter should purchase a vehicle with a large motor. Ghost Lead then enters and hands the team their MRTs for debriefing. Their mission - locate and assess Angolan warlord and war criminal Dede Macaba and recover intelligence on arms shipment. The mission begins with a rebel assaulting a woman, of which Kozak sneaks up to and kills after receiving the go ahead from Ghost Lead. Pepper and the rest of the unit move towards their observation post, clearing out any hostiles that might pose a threat to the mission. After arriving at the observation post they witness their contact being harassed by Macaba's men. The Ghosts mark their targets and shoot, killing the enemies. Pepper and his team then infiltrate the refugee camp, where they follow Macaba through the camp and locate the arms shipment. After trailing the warlord stealthily and quietly, they are ordered to eliminate him after gaining the information that was needed. They then proceed to an airstrip to secure the arms shipment, which was loaded on a cargo plane. The team proceeds with the mission and while eliminating the guards, they manage to take out the right motor of the plane, bringing it down. Hunter then moves to the crash site to secure the black box, but a sandstorm hits, which forces them to switch to magnetic goggles for better vision. Using this advantage, they quietly eliminate any opposition along the way. Once the storm clears, they reach the crash site and secure the black box. However, hostile reinforcements arrive, and Hunter is outnumbered. This problem was quickly resolved when air support comes in and eliminate the hostiles. The mission ends with Overlord telling Hunter that Quick Reaction Force will take over and secure the black box. The team then rescued CIA agent Daniel Sykes. Following up on Sykes' intelligence, the team captured a Russian weapons dealer. He, along with the other members of his Ghost team, assisted the Russian President in retaking his country after the Raven's Rock coup, striking at an Arctic weapons base and at the military facility. They also assisted Russian Loyalists led by General Alexei Douka. His team then escorted President Volodin into Moscow. They then hunted down the coup leaders, although orders came down from on high "not to touch" "Ace". The team then left Ace on the train tracks where he lay wounded as a train approached. Nicaragua Pepper may have also assisted another Ghost in the Nicaraguan rebellion against President Raphael Rivera. Colombia and Libya Pepper was later part of a Ghost team led by Andrew Ross after Ferguson was moved to a stand-down team. In Colombia, Ross' team worked with their Special Forces led by Captain Jiménez to rescue CIA Officer Delgado who was captured by the FARC. They had to switch positions when the FARC laid an ambush. They were unable to rescue him, although the target was a decoy. Following the incident, agent "Adamo" gave them additional intelligence. Ross and his team were then assigned to Tobruk to shut down the Bedayat jadeda network. They first shut down "Tamer"'s operation, permanently. Their search for the network took them to Yemen, where they became embroiled in a civil war. Ross and his team eventually extracted to the USS Independence, where they tracked their target freighter to Rupat Island. The Ghosts and a platoon of Marines stormed the island to shut down the operation. Ross and Pepper used their optical camouflage to track Hamid and Delgado, and they captured the two, although Pepper and Delgado were both wounded, with Pepper charging the armed men to end the standoff. Eight weeks later, Pepper and the others reunited at the Liberator bar with Mitchell, where they affirmed their intentions to go back out. Equipment In Operation "Take Down Overlord", Pepper used the M107 Barrett sniper rifle killed Ivan Illitch Kerenski right at his heart from 3300 yards (3.017 km). In Alpha, he carried an MP7 sub-machine gun and an M82 Barrett sniper rifle. When Chuck hacks through the 6 nuclear weapons to disarm them, he hands his G36C Carbine to Pepper make sure no hostiles around while he is disarming the nukes. In Future Soldier, he uses an unsuppressed 28 round loaded TDI Vector sub-machine gun has an extended stock & a red dot sight, a suppressed 20 round loaded KAC M110 sniper rifle has a sniper scope & an aiming laser sight, and cloaking device. He carried an Remington M24 sniper rifle during the Colombia and Libya mission. Personality In most of the Raven's Rock coup missions Pepper is the designated marksman. Pepper has a good friendship with his teammates. Pepper is known to have a very calm demeanor never losing his cool. This is seen when keeping 30K from potentially assaulting a marine while on base. Then later when a sailor made a comment on how the locals did all the shooting on a previous mission the Ghosts conducted. A rumor spread among the Ghosts that he once shot down a HIND chopper with a single shot. In truth, it was a truck, and he only hit the driver when the man hit a pothole. Gallery Pepper sniping.jpg|Pepper and Chuck at Sokolov's base Pepper2.png|Pepper gunning for Kerenski |undefined|link=undefined Uniforms Pepper Desert.png|Pepper Desert Pepper MARPAT.png|Pepper MARPAT Pepper Arctic.png|Pepper Arctic |undefined|link=undefined Notes *In the Ghost Recon: ALPHA prequel film, Pepper is portrayed by Chook Sibtain, while Brian Bloom voices Pepper in Future Soldier. *He has completely shaved head, neatly kept but long beard and dark brown eyes. *When the player finishes the Future Soldier campaign, Pepper is unlocked for use in Ghost Recon Commander. *During the aircraft carrier cut scene, his right arm was holding his ACR, but still on full auto mode. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' (Mentioned) *''Ghost Recon Future Soldier: Future War'' *''Ghost Recon: ALPHA'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Ghost Recon Commander'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Choke Point'' Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Recon Future Soldier